


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmates are born without a certain thing. Like one soulmate could be born with their right hand missing, their soulmate would have their left missing. If one was born deaf, their soulmate was blind. Things like that. What no one talked about where the people who were mute. What's the opposite of being mute? People would ask, and Elmer didn't really know. There were also those selective few that seemed like their was nothing wrong with them at all. They seemed perfectly normal, just like a person who had already found their soulmate. A little twist, though, these people spoke A LOT. Albert couldn't explain it, he just always wanted to speak. (Bloop this is terrible sorry)





	Soulmates

   "Mr. DaSilva! Why are you speaking in my class!?" Mrs. Benchworth yelled at me, making me jump. "I'm sorry, miss! I can't help that you decided ta teach durin' my conversation!" I said and shrugged, smiling brightly.

"Oh me, no wonder you don't have a soulmate"

Now that was upsetting. A wave of "ooo"'s went through the now silent class and everyone had their eyes on me, waiting to see what I would do next. My friend Race looked at me with a frown and shook his head. Even though he was deaf, he could understand everyone's body language pretty well.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Whateva'" I muttered and slouched down. I felt a pang in my heart, but ignored the feeling as Mrs. Benchworth kept teaching.

I looked out the window, it was pretty dull outside. The clouds swirled in ways that made it seem a tornado was coming, but I knew better than that. The clouds always looked this way. The grey colour of the clouds didn't help the thought either. The thunder and lightning would easily compel someone to believe a tornado was on it's way, but tornadoes usually don't happen without a warning, so I wasn't worried.

"Class dismissed" I heard Mrs. Benchworth say. I gathered my things, as did the other kids, but I waited up for Race. 'You coming or what?' I signed to him, making him chuckle and nod.

Once Race got his stuff we began walking towards our shared apartment, we signed random things to each other and laughed. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. He pointed to his ear, his mouth agape. I looked at him quizzically. 'I can hear' He signed. He looked over joyed, but also confused.

A few steps away was a blind person seeming to have the same reaction. "Jack! Oh my god, you never told me the world was so beautiful, you piece of shit!" I looked over at the now-seeing person.

Oh.

_OH_ _!_

Race was finally getting his soulmate. Sure, I felt happy for him, but I also wish he would've stayed alone with me for a bit longer. Oh, jeez, I sound so selfish, don't I. I walked over to the pair, signing to Race that I'd be back in a second.

"Hey, I, uh, I think my friend over their is your soulmate..He was deaf until a few seconds ago so he kinda has no idea what you're saying" The boy looked up at me, a twinkle in his eyes. He looked past me and at Race, a smile forming on his face.

"What's his name?" "Race is his nickname". The boy looked extremely happy, but also at the same time looked like he was going to cry. The boy walked to Race cautiously, as if he was gonna hurt him. Race looked at him quizzically before realizing what was happening. Man, he looked so happy.

"My name is Spot" The boy (who I now knew as Spot) stated slowly. I signed that out to Race, hoping to get him to associate certain words he already knew with sounds. Race smiled and quietly whispered "Spot" to himself. It was honestly heartwarming.

"You are Race" Spot said to him, making Race look confused. He had never heard his name out loud before. I signed what Spot said to him to help him understand. He smiled again and clung to Spot, tears spilling out of his eyes.

I turned back to the other guy, Jack, and smiled at him. He was missing his left leg and had to use a crutch. "Haven't found ya soulmate, eh?" I asked Jack, even though I've been told it's a sensitive topic. "Nah, you?" He asked politely. "Nah, I was kinda born this way, so, ya know, don't think I have one" I said and shrugged, it wasn't too big of a deal.

Jack made a face that I couldn't tell wether it was pity or freaked out. "I'm sorry, man, maybe you wanna come hang with my friend's sometime?" He offered. "Sure".


End file.
